A communication network typically includes a core network and at least one access network. The core network is the central part of the communication network and serves as the backbone of the communication network. The core network typically includes high capacity switches and transmission equipment. Each access network serves as a point of contact with the communication network for users. Access networks connect subscribers with their service providers. An access network serves as a point of contact with the communication network for users. A communication network may have multiple access networks, serving different sets of users, in communication with a single core network.
A communication network may deliver content to a user. Typically, a user device in an access network will create a request for a certain piece of content, and forward that request through the access network to the core network. A core services platform may be located within the core network. The core services platform is a device that performs a variety of services. For example, the core services platform may identify a location where the requested content is stored. Typically, this location is a content storage repository. The content storage repository may be located in the same access network as the user, in a different access network, or in the core network. The core services platform then may coordinate the retrieval of the requested content from the content storage repository, and may coordinate the delivery of the requested content back to the user device.
In a mobile communication network, end-users may be capable of moving to different access networks. Examples of mobile communication networks include, but are not limited to, cell phone networks, WiFi networks, WiMax networks, and mobile broadband networks. Content may be sourced by the core network, which may coordinate the delivery of content or store the content, or both. The content may be provided to a user device in the mobile communication network, and it may not be necessary for some of the applications and devices supporting the delivered content to be aware of the mobility of the user.
For example, a video may be stored on a file server in a core network and streamed to a user via an application server in the core network. The user, initially in a first access network, communicates with network devices in the first access network. The network devices in the first access network request the video from the core network. The core network and devices in the first access network may establish a series of protocols that allow the video to be streamed to the user via the application server in the core network. If the user moves to a second access network, the user communicates with different devices in the second access network. These devices may similarly request the video from the core network. Because the core network is involved in coordinating the serving of the video to the user, it may be possible for the core network to continue streaming the video to the user in the second access network without significant degradation in the quality of the video caused by the user changing access networks. Further, the core network may not need to identify when the user moves to a new access network, because the devices in the new access network will request the video from the core network.
However, the operator of a mobile network may desire to move certain content to a local content server in an access network, or move content delivery coordination into an access network. By moving content and coordination out of the core network, core network resources may be freed for other purposes, improving overall bandwidth, access, and reliability in the communication network. However, when content or services are moved out of the core network and into the access network, it may be useful for devices in the network to be made aware of the mobility of the user so that the devices can coordinate the provision of content and services.